


Thanks for all the Fish

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bartender Draco, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Harry's latest break up with Ginny gives him food for thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published [June-July 2014](https://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/tag/thanks%20for%20all%20the%20fish)

Harry admitted this wasn’t one of his finest moments. He was depressed, dizzy and drunk off his arse. On the bright side, at least he had a captive audience.

“An’ then she says ‘we can be friends’,” he slurred, slumping against the bar. “Like _that_ makes it better!”

Malfoy just sighed and reached over to pat his shoulder. “There there,” he murmured, passing him a plate. “Just relax and eat your fish and chips, okay?”

Harry smiled sloppily and accepted the offering. Malfoy’s bar was fast becoming his favourite post breakup hangout. He had stumbled in after his first showdown with Ginny— Merlin only knew how long ago _that_ was— and he had been coming back ever since. The fact that Malfoy just happened to work here as a bartender and indulged all of Harry’s whinging with a patient ear, a minimum of snarky comments and free servings of fish and chips was a rather fortunate coincidence.

Harry didn’t really understand why Malfoy put up with him— at the expense of paying customers, no less— but he was grateful.

“Dunno why we even got back together,” he mumbled sulkily. “Most of the time, I don’ even _like_ her.”

“Break ups are rough,” Malfoy replied. “When Astoria left, I turned into a lemon.” He smirked at Harry’s befuddled expression. “I spent two weeks jumping in and out of a gin and tonic.”

Harry snorted with laughter. “Tha's funny. You’re funny, Malfoy. And smart. Like a... a dolphin.”

Malfoy raised an enquiring eyebrow. “I’m going to need a little context.”

“Has it ever occurred to you how we just assume we’re smarter than dolphins because we invented the wheel and fire and all that nonsense?”

“Not particularly, but I see your point.”

“Well,” Harry went on, straightening in his seat in an effort to impart the topic all the solemnity it deserved. “See, we think we’re smarter than dolphins because we did all that while they just mucked around in the water, having a good time. Malfoy, what if...what if the dolphins are smarter than us for _precisely_ that reason?”

Malfoy blinked. “I should probably be alarmed at how much sense that makes.”

Harry grinned triumphantly and finished the rest of his fish and chips. He was slightly disappointed when Malfoy hauled him up. He had actually been having a nice time. He always had a nice time with Malfoy.

“We’re closing,” Malfoy told him. “It’s time to go home.”

Harry pouted. “Can’t apparate,” he mumbled despondently. “Too much Firewhisky.”

Malfoy sighed and tightened his hold on Harry’s arm. “I’m not throwing you out, you berk. I’ll drop you off at your flat. You know, like I always do.”

If Harry didn’t know better, he’d say that Malfoy sounded...sad about that, but he had no time to think about it. His stomach lurched as Malfoy Apparated them straight into his flat. He led Harry to the bedroom without preamble and Harry just had to wonder how well Malfoy knew the layout of his house. How many times had Malfoy been in here? How many times had he seen Harry home, tucked him in bed and left without a word?

And more importantly, why hadn’t Harry ever thought about it before?

“Here we are,” Malfoy said, pushing him on the bed. Harry collapsed with a groan, but he made no protests when Malfoy spelled his shoes off and tucked the covers around him. When he opened his eyes again, Malfoy smiled faintly. “Good night, Harry,” he said, turning to leave.

Inspiration struck just in time. Harry reached out and snagged his wrist. Malfoy turned around, looking surprised.

“I’m not getting back together with Ginny,” Harry told him firmly.

Malfoy smiled again. “You deserve someone who appreciates you.”

Good, they were on the same page. 

Harry nodded stoutly. “So I’ll just kiss you and we can take it from there.”

Malfoy froze, staring at him like he’d grown two heads. “Potter, you’re...”

“Not _now_ , silly,” Harry cut in impatiently. “Tomorrow. When I’m sober. I’ll do it all proper like too. You’ll love it, trust me.”

Malfoy looked so stunned, Harry wasn’t sure he’d understood. He was just about to repeat himself, but then Malfoy kissed his forehead. “I’ll hold you to it,” he whispered.

Harry sighed and settled back in his covers. “So long, Malfoy,” he mumbled sleepily. “And thanks for all the fish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't show up. Draco is upset.

The bar was busy tonight. Draco scoured the scene, looking for one face in a crowd of dozens. Aside from a noisy crowd of Australian tourists, there was nothing and nobody who caught his notice. Draco tried to swallow against the painful lump in his throat.

Harry hadn’t shown up. Of course, it was too much to hope that he would have remembered. He had been rather drunk yesterday. It wasn’t unreasonable to assume that he wouldn’t recall his promise. Or perhaps he did, and just didn’t care.

He knew it was a lot to expect that Harry would be here tonight. But it still hurt that he wasn’t. It hurt a lot.

So, Draco snuck out of the bar with a bottle of vodka under his jacket. And then he started drinking.

****

“An’ he didn’ even show up! He said he would an’ he  _didn’t_. Can you believe that?”

Draco pouted as his complaints refused to elicit a sympathetic response. He scowled at his companion. “’Scuse me but ’m still  _talkin’_ to you.”

That helped a bit. Behind the glass window of the tank, the bottlenose dolphin chattered merrily and performed an elaborate loop de loop for him. Draco grinned and offered a sloppy round of applause. The bottle of vodka sloshed in his grip and he took another healthy swig. He had no idea how he’d ended up in one of those Muggle aquarium places but it had seemed like an exceptionally good idea at the time.

It was nice here, Draco thought. Very...blue. The place was locked up for the night but at least the dolphins were wide awake. Draco liked the dolphins. He had wanted to see the dolphins.  _That’s_  why he’d come to the aquarium. Why did he want to see dolphins again?

“Potter,” he mumbled mournfully. That’s right. Potter had been rambling about dolphins last night. He had said Draco was funny and smart, just like one. Draco whined and thunked his head against the glass, eliciting another concerned chirp from the dolphin. “’S  _always_  ’bout Potter.”

Now that he recalled why he was in the aquarium in the first place, Draco didn’t feel so great anymore. His head was reeling and his stomach felt funny. And he was sure his heart was broken too—although admittedly, that had more to do with Potter than the drinking. Draco moaned and held his head in his hands. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about the inconsiderate git? Potter hadn’t even bothered to show up after  _promising_  that he would. Draco had always been there for  _him,_ hadn’t he? He’d always listened to Potter moan and carp about that Weasley bint even though it hurt like hell. He had looked after him and been there for him...why? Why had he done all that for someone who didn’t even care about his feelings?

“Shtupid git,” Draco mumbled fretfully. “I ’ate ’im.”

“Well, that’s a shame. I came all this way just to see you.”

Draco yelped and whirled around at once— a decidedly bad idea in his current state. Fortunately, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, just in time to help him up. Draco lifted his head, looking up into concerned green eyes.

“Thank Merlin I found you,” Harry muttered. “What on  _earth_  are you doing here, Draco?”

Draco scowled sulkily. “Wanted to see th’ dolphins.”

“In the middle of the night?” Harry sounded half amused, half astounded. “Wait, does this have to do with my dolphin fixation last night?”

Draco’s scowl deepened at the mention of last night. He pushed at Potter’s chest, trying to shove him away. “Go ’way. Don’ wanna talk to you. You’re a git. You said you’d come...you  _said..._ ”

“Hey, easy,” Harry soothed, pulling him over again. His hand carded Draco’s hair. Despite himself, he found himself relaxing in Potter’s arms.

“I meant to come,” Harry said carefully. “I really did. But I got held up at work.”

“What ‘appened?” Draco demanded suspiciously. Potter didn’t care about him. He  _knew_  that now.

“I had to file some paperwork. The second I was about to leave, I got called in again. Apparently, some idiot broke into a Muggle aquarium.”

Draco scowled sulkily as Harry grinned and kissed his forehead. “I stopped at the bar before coming here. When I found out you’d already left, I was worried.”

Why?

“Why?”

Harry looked confused. “What do you mean why? Of course I’d be worried. I care about you.”

Oh.

“Oh,” Draco mumbled. A flush was creeping up his neck. He felt rather embarrassed now. The dolphin’s chattering in the background sounded a bit like laughter.

“Is that your friend?” Harry asked, evidently amused.

Draco offered a jerky nod and burrowed into Harry’s jacket. “His name’s Freddie.”

Harry chuckled and dropped a kiss in his hair. “Do you want to say goodbye to Freddie and come home with me?”

Draco perked up at that suggestion. “Kiss?” he asked hopefully. His arms slipped up to loop around Harry’s neck and he leaned in...

Harry turned his head at the last moment. “Not tonight,” he whispered apologetically, pecking Draco’s cheek.

Draco’s face fell at the refusal. “But you  _said_..."

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Harry murmured, kissing his cheek again. “Just...not like this, okay? Not when you’re drunk and vulnerable. You deserve a real kiss. Soon, I promise. But for now, will you please let me take you home and put you to bed? Like you do for me, all the time?”

Draco wasn’t entirely sure what happened after that. Everything seemed to go by really fast. But by the time they made it back to his flat and Harry tucked him in bed, he had a blue plush dolphin cradled against his chest and Harry was humming softly to him.

“Better?” he asked, pulling the covers over Draco and stroking his hair.

“Keep singing,” Draco sighed, curling against his arm.

Harry’s answering laugh was full of warmth and fondness. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, nuzzling against Draco’s hair again. “I’ll take care of everything. You just listen to this song and smile.”

He resumed his soft humming and Draco’s eyes grew heavy. He was warm and comfortable and the feel of Harry’s fingers in his hair made him feel safer than he had in years. Still, he struggled to keep awake for just a minute more. He still had something to ask Harry.

“Harry?”

“Hm?”

“Will you still be here in the morning? To kiss me, I mean?”

Harry dropped another kiss in his hair. “Of course. Third time’s the charm, yeah?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

Harry woke up to the soft pattering of summer rain outside the window. By the time he had rubbed the sleep from his eyes and adjusted his crooked glasses, he realised a few pertinent things. This was not his flat. There was a lithe body curled up to his side and soft hair tickling his chin. He hadn’t felt this rested in ages.

He chanced a look down and grinned. Draco was sound asleep, still worn out from his drunken escapades last night. His blond hair— normally so perfectly styled— stuck up in messy, fluffy tufts. It reminded Harry of Hedwig’s ruffled feathers after a rousing flight. Draco’s expression was relaxed; he looked exceptionally comfortable nestled up against Harry and snuggling a plush dolphin. In fact, he looked so sweet and peaceful that Harry rather thought he could get used to waking up like this. It was a surprisingly pleasant thought and a chuckle escaped him.

Draco mumbled unhappily at the disturbance, snuffling into his neck. Harry’s grin widened and he ran a gentle hand through soft blond hair, trying to smooth down the tufts.

A grey eye cracked open to observe him. Draco’s brow furrowed in momentary confusion. He seemed to come to soon enough, because he hummed and pressed back into Harry’s gentle touches.

“Good morning,” Harry murmured. “How are you feeling?”

Draco blinked, trying to process the question. It seemed like too much effort this early in the day, so he settled on making petulant demands instead.

“Kiss.”

“You didn’t say the magic word,” Harry teased.

_“Now.”_

Fair enough, Harry supposed. And that kiss  _was_  rather overdue. So, he wasted no time in tilting Draco’s face up gently and leaning in. Draco’s lips were soft and plush and  _made_  for nipping and sucking on. And Harry’s efforts were certainly appreciated. He smiled as Draco hummed in approval and hooked a long leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Finally,” Draco sighed, and he sounded so adorably relieved that Harry just had to kiss him again.

“Finally,” he agreed.

Outside, the summer rain showed no signs of letting up. Harry supposed it was as good an excuse to stay in bed as any.


End file.
